Harriet's Plan
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Author's Note
1. Default Chapter

Title : Harriet's Plan (A songfic – my first – so please, be gentle!)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

No spoilers as such, just present day Harm and Mac

* * *

**JAG Headquarters **

"Sir, Ma'am?" Bud walked across the bullpen from his office and caught Harm and Mac as they were entering through the swing doors.

"Hiya, Bud," called Harm, and Mac gave her own greeting, asking about Harriet at the same time. Bud grinned at them both and brought a hand to his stomach, emphasizing Harriet's increased girth as she carried their twins.

"Huge, ma'am!" Bud laughed, and then raised the same hand further to indicate the pair of them. "I have a favor to ask you both, from Harriet." At Harm and Mac's expectant look, Bud continued. "Harriet's been asked to put together a small concert to raise funds, considering the success she had with the USO last Christmas. It's to benefit the kids of servicemen, particularly those with special needs."

"And what exactly does Harriet want us to do? Babysit AJ and Jimmy on the day?" asked Mac, giving Harm a sidelong glance to see his reaction.

"What?" Bud was caught out for a moment, and then he recovered. "Oh, no ma'am. Harriet wants you both to sing...together...a duet!"

Now Harm and Mac **did **look at each other – in amazement!

"What!" they called out together, and their combined raised voices drew interested stares from around the bullpen. Mac quickly opened her office door and the three of them walked inside and Harm closed the door behind them as Mac went around her desk, and Bud stood waiting, not quite sure of their reaction to his news.

"It's for a good cause...and Harriet knows how well you both can sing," Bud ended, hoping that he wouldn't have to go back to Harriet with bad news.

Harm was the first to recover.

"Okay, I'm in."

"You are?" Both Mac and Bud looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest filing cabinet.

"Sure, why not? It's all in a good cause, and gives me an excuse to see my favorite Lieutenant again." With his famed grin in place, Harm looked at Bud and Mac.

Mac smiled at the reference to Harriet, and she dropped her head briefly before raising it again and smiling at Bud.

"Okay, I'm in too. If Harm's okay with this...duet, then so am I. Tell Harriet we'll do it, and then give us the details."

"Oh, ma'am, sir, thank you! At least now Harriet won't kick my butt!" Bud's response was so heartfelt that both Harm and Mac couldn't help but laugh loudly. As he left Mac's office Harm turned to leave too, but Mac's voice slowed his movements.

"You really okay with this? It's going to mean extra work, and with Cresswell in place, we're going to have to be on the ball at all times."

"We'll be fine," Harm replied, and winked at Mac before leaving her office and walking back through the swing doors to his own room. When he should have been considering his defense strategy, Harm was actually thinking of what it would be like to sing a duet with Mac. Sure, they'd sung along together to songs in the past, but nothing as serious as what Harriet had obviously got planned for her concert.

**Roberts' Residence**

"Mac, Harm! Oh, it's been so long! How are you both?" Harriet's greeting was as bubbly as ever, and both Mac and Harm realized just how much they did miss their friend around the JAG offices. As they both hugged and kissed her, they told her how much she was missed, and there was a sheen of tears in both Harriet and Mac's eyes. Harm extricated himself as Mac gave Harriet another hug before stepping back.

"We're fine. Working hard...at a lot of things," Mac's pause was brief but Harm picked up on it and he gave her a quick look before going off in search of Bud. Harriet put her arm around Mac and led her into the den.

"Bud's told me about the new JAG. Is he anything like AJ?"

"I don't think _anyone_ could be like AJ, Harriet, but I think it's going to work out. It's still early days, but so far even Harm's been behaving himself." Harriet laughed at that and nodded her head.

"So I've noticed. Especially around you. Are you two...?" Harriet tried to appear nonchalant, but Mac waved a finger at her.

"You are far too inquisitive for a woman in your condition, Lieutenant Roberts." At Mac's words Harriet's face fell slightly and Mac relented. "I'm teasing, Harriet. Actually, Harm and I are doing much better these days. He even seems quite happy at doing this duet you've got planned for us. So, fill me in on the details, hm?"

"Oh, yes!" Harriet went in to organization mode, and between breaks for food, drink, diaper changes (Jimmy) and the Thunderbirds (AJ), she told Harm and Mac all about the planned concert, and their part in it. Before the evening was over Harriet had given them directions to get to the sound stage that had been turned into the proposed rehearsal area, with the final venue being a small, but well-used, concert hall in nearby Maclean.

At the mention of the area in which their former CO lived, both Harm and Mac asked if AJ Chegwidden had been involved also. Harriet shook her head, but she was smiling.

"I did ask, but unfortunately AJ can't make the time commitment to the project, but he has accepted an invitation to be there on the actual night. So it's going to be almost a family reunion!"

Mac smiled, and Harm uttered the proverbial 'seems like old times!' to which Mac and Harriet groaned in unison. Raising his hands in defense, Harm retreated and made his way towards the hallway, and the front door.

"We really have to go, Harriet. Thanks for a wonderful evening. I gave Mac a ride over, and I have to be back for Mattie. Tom's dropping her off shortly. Mac, if you want to stay a little longer...?"

"I'd be happy to give you a ride home, ma'am," Bud offered immediately, and Harriet nodded.

"No, but thank you. I'll go with Harm. We have a lot on at the office with Cresswell, and I need an early start. Take care, both of you, and we'll see you at the rehearsal Harriet, and you at work, Bud." The younger couple nodded in return, waving as Mac preceded Harm through the front door. Both of them could feel Harriet's eyes on them as they made their way to Harm's Lexus.

"Where does Tom take Mattie, when they go out together?" Mac asked conversationally. Anything but talking about the proposed concert, and their particular song.

"Some nights they go to Tom's AA meetings. Mattie's idea," Harm added, looking at Mac and seeing her surprised expression. "Mattie thought it would be good for others to see how Tom's turned his life around and how they are both doing now, together."

"Mattie continues to amaze me, Harm. So do you," she added quietly, and Harm almost didn't hear her. Almost...

"You okay with this?" he asked, waving a hand briefly to indicate their agreement to doing the concert. Mac nodded in response.

"Sure. It's for a good cause, and besides, it could actually be fun. I mean, you and me...singing!" Mac laughed and Harm joined in. _'Yeah, this could actually be **great** fun' he thought to himself._

That's when the best laid plans started to go wrong.

Harm was given an assignment to the USS SEAHAWK for a week and missed the first rehearsal. Mac received a TAD assignment almost as soon as Harm returned, and she missed the second rehearsal. Then they were both assigned a case on home ground, as defense and prosecution, and tore each other's case to shreds. By the end of closing arguments they were at each other's throats. As the jury deliberated, they went to rehearsal and sang, but Harriet could see their hearts weren't in their performances. Oh, they sang well, and the overall result was outstanding, but Harriet knew them better, and she saw her 'master plan' falling apart.

At the close of the case Mac picked up her briefcase and left the courtroom without talking to Harm. He watched her departure, and saw his own dreams fading again. Shaking his head in defeat – albeit that he had won the case in court – he followed her out of the room and back to his own office without attempting to call her back. As he opened his door he heard her call his name, and looked up expectantly. But Mac's face was cold, and her eyes empty.

"I'll be at the dress rehearsal, at the concert hall, and I will do what I have to. Just make sure you don't let Harriet down. This is important to her."

"It's important to me too, Mac. And so are you." Without explaining further, Harm entered his room and closed the door. Mac was left with her mouth open, wondering just what Harm had meant by those words. About to follow him into his office, she changed her mind suddenly, and headed back to the swing doors and the safety of her own room.

The dress rehearsal went very well, everyone was congratulated by Harriet and she received congratulations in return for her co-ordination skills and consistently breezy attitude. It was only when she looked over at Harm and Mac, and saw the growing distance between them, that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

**Concert Hall, Maclean**

Harm, alone, stood in a corner of the stage set beside a chair, and began to sing:

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_But a chair is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When there's no one there to hold you tight_

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight_

__

Mac, alone, stood in the center of the stage set and sang the second verse:

_A room is still a room_

_Even when there's nothing there but gloom_

_But a room is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When the two of us are far apart_

_And one of us has a broken heart_

__

Harm and Mac sang the chorus together, still in their places but looking at each other:

_Now and then I call your name_

_And suddenly your face appears_

_But it's just a crazy game_

_And when it ends,_

_It ends in tears..._

__

Harm alone, moving to the center of the room, sang again:

_So darling, have a heart_

_Don't let one mistake keep us apart_

_I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stairs and turn the key_

_Oh, please be there_

_Still in love with me_

__

Mac alone, turning to face Harm, sang:

_So darling, have a heart_

_Don't let one mistake keep us apart_

_I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stairs and turn the key_

_Oh, please be there_

_Still in love with me_

__

Harm and Mac together, in each others arms, ended the song:

_Still in love with me..._

__

They closed with a kiss. Lights were dimmed down to darkness.

Applause rang out, the lights came up again, and Harm and Mac were still consumed by their kiss. As whistles rang out in the audience their attention came back to the present moment, and blushing furiously, but thankfully hidden by the stage makeup, they turned to accept the applause. Arm in arm they bent low, waved and then left the stage. Harriet was beside herself with glee. The song was a success, heck the whole concert was a success! But the biggest prize of all for her was the obvious love between the two people in front of her. Her plan had worked after all!

Harm and Mac looked at Harriet, and then at each other. They _were_ home, together.

End

* * *

A/N – Thanks to Burt Bacharach and Hal David for such a wonderful song, and I hope they don't mind me borrowing it for my story! I love the song - **A House Is Not A Home** – it has always been one of my favorites, and this just felt right.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note :

Reply to Reviews – Harriet's Plan

**Fao Lisa Brown**. Hi! Hope you don't mind a reply this way, but you don't have an email address listed on the member page. You are a mind-reader, Lisa. I did write this quickly, in a couple of hours actually, and after I posted it I wasn't sure I'd done the right thing. I do like the story, but I'm not sure of the timing either. Anyway, it's up and running now, and despite reservations I'm happy to leave it. Your review was spot on, though, and it's thanks to you and others that us 'writers' get our guidance and ideas. I won't change this now, but I'll keep your comments in mind for other stories. Thank you. Regards, Jaggie

**Fao Froggy0319. **Hello Froggy! Thanks for your review. I miss Harriet too – she kept everyone, including dear Bud, in order! The new JAG would think twice about stirring things up if Harriet was on duty! Hope you find the song, and enjoy it. Thanks again, and keep reading! Regards, Jaggie


End file.
